Insert Clever Title Here
by Fire Lord Mowse
Summary: Rated K because I don't see anything wrong with this yet. This is an AU story *cue audience groan* but it's not with them in highschool, or college! All the characters are the original ages. So, please give it a shot, R&R. This is an original plot, I'm not sure where I want to take it, but there will be some things that aren't mine, (i.e. The characters... The series...) KATAANG


**A/N: This is something I wanted to try, and so… I would really like it if I could get some helpful reviews, because they really do make me feel better when I'm having an awful day. So, here's just a little plot bunny that has been bouncing around my head, AND DRIVING ME INSANE, so I decieded to share it with you guys. I'll explain my idea.. Sort-of**

**Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Toph… They're all going to be the same ages, however this is going to be an AU. I hate how they're always in high school or college, (However, those fics can be good) so I decided to make them all their real ages. The plot will be somewhat independent, and also based off my life a bit. This is le first chapter.. Or is it the prologue… **

**Chapter 1… Or is it.. OH WELL :D**

Aang was popular. It's not like he enjoyed it, or wanted to be, but he was. At school, in his seventh grade class, he was known by many names, for his incredible athletic skill, and knowledge. People could be creative with these names, they threw them out there, some caught on, and some didn't. The most commonly used one was

"The AVATAR! There he is!" A short girl with her brown hair in two braids pointed as she shouted. Aang's stomach twisted, he couldn't even go eat lunch without someone calling out, "AVATAR!" or "THERE HE IS!" The bald boy picked up the pace as he ran towards a place where he could be away from the commanding teachers, and the screaming fan girls. Of course, being the fastest and most agile person in school has its perks, the faster you go, the farther they get behind you.

Aang was now in a deserted hallway on the first floor. Well, almost deserted. When he turned his head, he found the destination he had been looking for, the door marked with colorful letters, ~ART~ Gyatso. "Come in Aang, what took you so long," the older man smiled down on the young boy, "I've had out Pai Sho game set up for a while."

The warm smile Gyatso held was returned by a smaller one, "I'm _so _going to beat you this time, Gyatso! I've got a plan, and it's unbeatable." Chuckling, Aang took his seat on the side of the table that had the no tally marks under the words 'Times Won' _This is the day, _thought Aang, _It won't be empty anymore, I'll finally beat my master._ Then, he took out his apple, and took a loud bite. "Now purry up, Gyatso. I'm getting impatient!"

"Okay, Aang," Gyatso chuckled to himself, "You go first, and remember, it's bad manners to talk with your mouth full." Aang took a deep breath, and put down his lotus tile. He looked at the white walls around him, painted with cherry blossoms. This was his sanctuary, his place of peace. "Your move, Aang. Now tell me, how's school," Aang moved his rock tile to the space in front of his lotus tile, "Well, it's fine, it's just I'm worried about the girls, they always come from the East wing to the West, but they know they're not allowed!" Gyatso moved his water tile, Aang moved his fire tile,

"Well, Aang, I think you should talk to a counselor about that, or maybe the principal. I certainly can't do anything," And Gyatso's air tiles were now blocking Aang's water tile. "Also, I want to know, do you want a fruit pie for your birthday? It's coming up!"

For the rest of the lunch period, Aang and Gyatso played Pai Sho, however, there was a fire drill, and they were never able to finish, and Aang never got to win. After the fire drill, they cleaned up, and Aang's day went on. Nothing was abnormal about his life until he got to his house.

"YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The voice of Aang's foster father boomed when he opened th door.

"School. Today was a Friday." Aang replied nonchalantly. Then he walked in and set down his orange satchel full of books.

"Don't get cocky with me, little brat. Now go to your room, and don't come out until dinner." Aang's burly parent ordered, and so knowing what was good for him, Aang ran, and didn't stop until his door was locked. He sighed. The relaxing soft green of his walls reminded him of the springtime, and made his mind begin to wander. _Gyatso's the only one who appreciates me for who I am. No one really likes me. I know I like myself, and Gyatso's my only real friend. Maybe I'd be better off if I just left. Not died, but ran away. Maybe if I was gone from this town, life would be much better for me and those in this town. Oh well, I guess… Nah… I shouldn't. _A tear slipped down Aang's pale cheek, _Gyatso would miss me. Nobody else would. I'm just the fast guy, and the smart guy, I'm just an object to them. I won't make any difference. So, that settles it. I'm leaving this town. I'll go somewhere else. Take my life savings, and just leave._ Aang jumped up from his bed for the last time, and dragged his duffel bag out of his closet. He stuffed his shirts, pants, and a sweatshirt into the bag, then took his toothbrush, some books, a pair of sneakers and from the secret snack stash in case he misses dinner, two bags of veggie stix and some apples. Yeah, Aang almost never ate dinner downstairs. Taking his bed sheet, Aang opened the window and took the biggest leap of his life.

OOOOO=^.^=OOOOO

She was walking through the forest with her brother, trying to find a pond when she saw _him. _"Sokka,"

"Yeah?" The boy in front of her stopped, and turned.

"You said we were going to _catch fish."_

"So…? We just haven't found a lake yet!" Sokka continued to trudge on, leaving deep prints in the wet grass, and didn't notice as there were no smaller steps following him.

"Sokka, This," The brown haired 14 year old picked up a boy out of the grass with both hands, being as gentle as she could, "Is by the spirits most definitely NOT a fish."

**A/N: OKAY! Sample chapter. I know I'm now very good, but that's why I'm looking for a beta, and also why this was just a sample chapter. (At least I'm not like my cousin, Queen Quenn of Nerdingham (look her up) She just steals lines from different movies she's seen.) But anyway, I want to get a beta… XD So… Yeah… Review and make this sad depressed human happy: D**


End file.
